Behind the Scenes of Being Perfect
by Fantasy-dreamz
Summary: My 1st Fan fic. Rinoa is tired of being the Perfect General's daughter. she runs away and Caraway Hires SeeDs to find her. SeeDs find info about caraway they don't plan to bring her back to him so soon. (hehe..sorry if it willl suck which it probably will


Behind the Scenes of Being Perfect  
  
Summary- Being the perfect general's daughter is driving Rinoa insane. She just wants to live the normal life, just like the one she never had,. Her fathers own selfish ambitions and his secret secret drives her to runaway from being the perfect generals daughter. General Caraway hires SeeDs to find his daughter, but once the SeeDs find suspicious information about the General would they give her back in such a rush?(Squinoa)  
  
[A/N: Heyy Pplz of fanfiction.net this is my first fanfic so bare with me. This Story will be pretty much based on the song -Perfect by Simple plan-( in later chapters not sure yet.) when I was listing to this song in my friend's CD player in I had a really good idea for a fic. helpful reviews are appreciated, but on with the first chapter of my first fanfic!]  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF8..and so on -sniffle- and simple plan owns the lyrics and the song of course.. I own...my computer which this story is coming from =)  
  
[!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]! [!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]! 

CHARACTERS-  
  
Rinoa- a 17 year old girl who is supposedly perfect. Trying to live her "perfect" everyday life with optimism on the outside but is dying inside. She runs away from her father (general Caraway) who has been controlling her ever since her mother died.  
  
Squall- a 17 year old guy who is a member of SeeD ( a elite military force). Very cold and distant. He doesn't pity anyone until he meets Rinoa and finds out her and her father's secret.  
  
General Caraway- a 40 year General of the Galbadia army. Controls his daughter and makes her perfect. His sickening ways forces her to flee from his control.  
  
Quistis- a beautiful 18 year old woman a member of SeeD and a friend to Squall.  
  
Seifer- a 18 year old , bad boy SeeD cadet and Squall's rival.  
  
Zell-17 year old martial arts expert and member of SeeD, friend to Squall and despises Seifer  
  
Selphie- a 17 year old, Cheerful SeeD member, friend to Squall and becomes Rinoa's best friend.  
  
Irvine- 17 year old SeeD member, Friend to Squall, Flirtatious, and has a thing for Selphie  
  
[!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]! [!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]![!]!  
  
CHAPTER ONE The day she died.  
  
[Rinoa's POV]  
  
The day my mother faded away from existence, was unlike any other. I was only 6 then but I could remember ever detail of it.. Mom and my

father were arguing again. I always hid in my special hiding place (in the secret cove inside my closet) with my only two friends, Angelo 

my puppy and light blue chocobo doll my mom gave me on my first birthday. Father was never home he was always out on business or at 

the local pub. And when he did ever come home he was always drunk and they always argued about the same thing...me. I never could 

understand why they where arguing. when daddy wasn't drunk they seemed so happy. I asked mommy that question and she just told me 

he was two different people. I didn't like any sides of him anyways. Especially when he became violent. Mom always told me to be quiet 

in my hiding place and don't come out until she comes and gets me. Usually after a hour she would come and rescue me into her arms. I 

fell asleep in my closet crying endlessly. The loud rain was becoming more violent and fierce. I always found it hard falling asleep without 

Angelo and choco( the name of the chocobo doll). They where the only comfort I had without mommy by my side to protect me. I woke 

up to a big boom on my closet door, as if someone has been slammed against it. I gripped Angelo's collar tight and squeezed onto choco, 

Thinking of the worse possible ideas that made that big boom from the other side of the door. After a little silence my mom opened my 

closet door. It was too dark to see her face but I knew she was crying. The rain poured harder. She whispered to me that it is going to be 

alright and not to worry. I just nodded. She told me to get up and put my coat and shoes on while she gets our bags. She kept pre-packed 

luggage of our belongings for nights like this. I knew father left to the pub again, and come back anytime. While mommy was helping me 

put on my shoes I asked her where are we going, she was silent for a little and said I don't know sweety..but don't worry that man won't 

find us. I forced a smile hoping she was right. She took my hand and our bags and went to the car. She took one last look at our mansion. I 

saw a tear rush down hear cheek, and it started to rain again. We hurried inside our little car. Mommy secured me into the backseat. 

Angelo was there sitting on my lap as I hugged choco. The rain calmed down into a slight drizzle. Mommy started the car and. She 

stopped for a second and reached for her purse. She pulled out a white envelope and gave it to me. She said all your questions should be 

answered after I read this.. But she told me I couldn't open it yet until my birthday of being a young adult. I nodded and put it into my little 

backpack. She sighed and drove off into the main street. As I watched the street lights flicker by as my mother drove, I could see a new set 

of lights on the black pavement. My heart grew with fear not knowing who the car behind us was. But I knew it was him...the devil 

himself...my father. With the thought of him, tears started to stream down my chocolate eyes. The slight drizzle returned into a storm. 

Mommy told me to stop crying. I shut my eyes real tight trying to stop crying. I couldn't stop. With each try to stop crying it came more rapid

and so did the rain. Angelo started to whimper. Mother reached her hand to the back seat and rubbed my hand for comfort. Tears still 

rushed down my rosey cheeks, I could hear the truck behind us powering its engine. I felt a big boom and mom lost slight control of 

the car. Then another, and another, until mommy lost complete control of the car and spun off and hit a light poll. She hit her head on

the steering wheel. The lights of the car flickered once and turned off. Complete darkness. I checked if Angelo and my chocobo doll was by 

my side. Luckily Angelo wasn't hurt and neither was I. But choco had stuffing coming from it, And mommy's white coat turned red. The 

rain poured and poured more with the more redness from mother's coat. My eyes filled with tears making me almost blind of sight. I 

knew that mommy was fading. Fading away forever. Never comming back. With that thought I unbuckled my seat belt and squeezed myself 

between mommy and the steering wheel. I looked at mommy she wasn't complete gone. I could hear her heart beat slow as I hugged her

tight. She tried to speak. Her mouth formed the shapes of the words "I love you..Rinoa" the rain came down more and so did the tears 

dripping off my little chin. Her heart was beating slower, and slower with every quick second. Her last words was "ill always be with you 

sweety"..she reached into her coat's pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a ring on it. She put it into my hand and said "wear it 

tomorrow, and the next day...just wear it always, it will protect you from the pain......she tryed to make out the last words but her body 

wouldn't let her have enough air to complete her sentence. I shook her as hard as a could and kept whispering..no..you can't leave me 

now..not with "that man". My tears began to get more thick. They didn't taste like regular tears, they tasted different, I wiped my eyes 

and I could see a red substance from my hands. I wasn't cut or mommy wasn't turning my hand red... I was....crying blood. I was so 

scared, scared of what was happening to me. I crawled back to the back of the car and hugged Angelo and choco.. I curled into a ball 

beside them letting my new crimson tears fall upon my beloved chocobo doll. I carefully took off my back pack without trying to 

move from my position. I pulled out a blue pouch and put the silver necklace inside. Replacing the pouch into my jacket pocket. I turned 

my miniature back pack into a pillow for me and Angelo. Crimson tears still poured from my chocolate brown eyes, yet falling asleep 

with the dying rain. I just laid there reviewing the horrible events from that night. The next morning I woke up in a all white room. I felt

something heavy around my neck. It was the necklace I put in the blue pouch. I remembered my mothers face forcing to smile, but 

nothing came only tears of sorrow. I got out of the hospital bed and looked at the chair. Where I found my chocobo doll and Angelo. I 

picked them up and climbed back up the bed. Got comfortable and fell asleep once again for the third time that night listing to the rain.  
  
[A/N: well my first chapter! Yay haha its like almost one in the morning and I have school. But I really wanted to finish this chapter well tell me what you think so R&R plz hehe im going to try and stay home from school tomorrow to continue on to chapter 2. Hehe well thanks for reading -Fantasy-Dreamz] 


End file.
